


Catnip

by book_lover_dragon



Series: Animagi Newt [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dougal helps, Einstein the niffler is at it again, F/M, animagi Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_lover_dragon/pseuds/book_lover_dragon
Summary: Newt let out a depressed huff and let himself fall back on Tina's lap. Her hands started to play with his hair immediately. “This is all Einstein's fault. If the little bugger-”“Yeah about that. How did you even manage to get yourself stuck under the wardrobe anyway?”





	Catnip

 Tina entered the flat while dreaming of a cup of hot chocolate and maybe some cuddles with her husband after a long day, but all of her dreams got crushed down when she heard yelling and breaking noises coming from upstairs.

One of the yelling belonged their kneazle Mauler and the second one -almost sounded like snickering- belonged to their niffler Einstein. Yet she noticed a third one as she climbed up the stairs, and that particular one belonged to her husband’s whiskered form.

“Newt!” Tina called as she climbed out the rest of the stairs in a hurry and into their bedroom. Only to find the most ridiculous sight she has ever seen.

Their bedroom was a mess; feathers, quills, parchments were all over the place… Einstein was basically snickering while holding a shiny seal in his paws. Mauler was sitting on their bed and there was a contented expression on her face. Her tail was curling the way she did when she was happy. She turned her head where Einstein was looking and giggling. Tina walked around their bed to see what was it about.

For three seconds Tina froze on her step, and she slowly put a hand to her mouth to keep herself from starting to laugh hysterically at the sight. She bit her lip and deeply breathed to calm down herself enough to speak with her husband, who was stuck under their wardrobe.

“ _Well_ uh…” She took another deep breath and tried to contain her smile but biting her lip was no longer working. “You look like you could use some help dear.”

“ _Meoeowoeow!_ ” His husband yelled from where he got stuck and it became just too much. Tina started to laugh like she’s never laughed before and it only irritated Newt even more, who was watching her wife get lost in her laughter from the floor. Tina got on her knees while still laughing and tried to scratch him under his chin where he liked but he nipped at her. Not enough to draw blood but certainly clear enough for her to understand, _get me out_.

“Sorry, so sorry,” Tina said, now smiling instead of laughing. Though, she was still so close to start again. She forced herself to get a grip and take a look at Newt’s condition. He was laying on his stomach, almost like a human but she could see he was uncomfortable. He probably didn’t change back because then the weight of the wardrobe would be crushing him, literally.

“Okay I think I found a solution,” Tina reached for her wand and pointed it to the wardrobe, then swished and flicked, “ _Wingardium Leviosa._ ”

The giant wardrobe rose to the air, just enough for Newt to walk out, and the second he was free he bolted to catch the little thief Einstein. Yet, the niffler who was expecting Newt to do _exactly_ that, was faster than him and he was already at the door when Newt was only maneuvering around the bed. Mauler followed them after and left Tina trying to follow them suit but getting stopped by her ongoing giggles. But, she managed to reach the door and call after her husband, “Newt! Newt wait! You left your dignity here!”

* * *

Tina listened as she walked down on the stairs, but she heard no loud noises. Which considering the chase of three furballs, was not a good sign. She looked around as she made her way to the basement and yelled from the door, “Newt! Are you okay dear?”

No answer.

Tina closed the basement door behind her and called again, but still none. She was starting to get worried as she continued to her calls but had no comeback at all. She continued to look around enclosures as she went further but no Newt, only creatures who either ignored her or greeted her. Like Dougal, who immediately went to her when he saw her coming down on the stairs.

“Hey, how are ya… Have you seen Newt, Dougal?” She asked, bending on her knees. She saw a glimpse of a shining blue in his eyes before he suddenly gripped her right hand and pulled her the opposite side she was going.

“Dougal? Dougal is Newt okay?!” The demiguise looked over his shoulder and nodded only once as they continued their pace between buckets, fences and various other animals. Then, Tina spotted a particular animal, even though he was trying to hide away from her.

Tina briefly stopped Dougal to bend down and catch Einstein, but since he  _again_ was already expecting her to do so, changed his direction and went in a mole that Tina could not catch him without an _accio_ charm. Tina gritted her teeth as she called after him, “This isn’t over Einstein! You went too far this time!”

Tina only got that annoying niffler snicker as an answer, which made her even more angry at the little thief. She got back to her feet and let Dougal lead her to her husband. She was already thinking ways to discipline the little bugger and his partner in crime, which she wasn’t around at the moment.

“Newt?” Tina turned the last corner after Dougal to find his husband in the ingredient stocks, laying on the ground with Mauler, middle of a terribly familiar green plant…

“Oh what have you guys done?” Tina sighed as she went on her knees beside them. She picked a twig from the green plant and sniffed, her guess was correct. _Cat_ _nip…_

Tina sighed again, but she wasn’t able to stop the small smile forming on her lips. She reached and poked Newt then Mauler but no reaction. They were too high to respond. Tina felt another fit of laughter was threatening her inside, but she managed to hold herself this time and reached for her two doped furballs.

“Hey, Newt?” She asked sweetly and picked him up in her arms. She gently patted his pink nose and her husband reached to her face with his paws, slowly patting her mouth and cheek as little giggles escaped from her. Tina left him be in her lap and picked Mauler up with her other arm. With one large cat and a kneazle in her arms, she stood up and headed to the upstairs without forgetting thanking Dougal. The demiguise let out a pleased growl and went to his own home after watching them disappear.

“Now, since you are an actual feline you should be okay,” Tina said to Mauler as she put her on her favorite spot in the sofa. “But _you_ , Mister,” she pointed an accusing finger to her husband, who was currently laying his head on her shoulder and looking into emptiness with an open mouth, “I have no idea how long the catnip will affect on you since you are _not_ actually a cat…”

Newt didn’t respond, and Tina put him on the other side of the sofa and left the two cats to crawl their tails and yawn once in a while. She went to the kitchen to prepare herself something to eat, but her eyes were continually going over the still laying cats.

It was Mauler who first moved. She stopped her swinging lion tail and slowly stood on a sitting position. She flicked her ears and ever so slowly, jumped down from the sofa and maybe a little clumsily, started to walk around.

Tina glanced to Newt over her glass and saw her husband was still laying still on where she left him. She gulped down her water and sent her dishes to the sink as she went to sit beside the ginger cat. “Newt honey…” She nudged him gently and like turning on a machine, he suddenly jumped on his feet. He just looked forward for five seconds and so slowly, sat.

Tina bit her lip and slowly, crept her fingers and started to stroke Newt’s leg to get his attention without startling him. It worked, and Newt slowly leaned his head back to look at her. “Hello darling,” Tina looked down on him.

Newt stared at her for a moment then he slowly, so slowly stood on his hind feet. After a moment he tried to touch her with his paws, which caused him to lose his already ill balance and fell back right down to Tina’s open hands. Tina couldn’t help but chuckle at his sudden surprise of what happened. She stared into Newt’s cat eyes, and he returned the gesture. Tina almost saw a twinkle of recognition in his blue-green eyes and felt a little ray of hope inside her.

And he choose precisely that moment to start meowing.

Like, not a simple meow or a hiss of sort… A non-stop moaning, yelling… a very _very loud_ yelling. So loud and sudden that it even startled Mauler and caused her to literally jump to the air on her spot.

“Oh no. Don’t, Newt stop!” Tina picked him up under his front legs and held him with her eye level. “Stop!” She told him in her most stern voice, but it was useless. Newt was literally singing in cat, and Tina couldn’t say he was good at it. “You’ll wake up the whole neighborhood!”

Newt doesn’t listen to her and continues to his song. Tina impatiently sighs and gets up with him in her arms. Now he won his moving ability back, he fiddles, trying to run away but Tina’s grip is tight. She lets out a little gasp when he bites her shoulder a little bit too hard, “ _NO_. Stop fighting now. I’m gonna take you to bed and hopefully put you to sleep…” She had no idea what else to do… What a woman would do when her husband went and got himself high with catnip?

She started to sway him like a crying baby as she carried him. One arm held him while her free hand gently petted him and it  _really_  started to work. As she started to climb up the stairs, Newt finally calmed down a little bit. His rasping song was now became mumblings and his bites on Tina’s shoulder were light, almost... affectionate.

In fact, maybe to show his affections more clearly, like hugging her tight while licking her hair, he suddenly turned back to his human form and almost caused both of them to roll down on the stairs.

At the last second, Tina managed to hold the railing and pulled him from the last step to the second floor. She held him from his shoulders and forced him to look at her, “Newt? Newt are you okay?! Are you back?”

Newt didn’t move for a moment as he stared at her. Then he yawned, and something terribly sounding like a meow came out of his mouth before he leaned in and licked her cheek.

“ _Okay_ that is _enough_.” Tina scooped his face with both hands, “Newt pull yourself together!”

“ _Maooo_ …” Newt’s face suddenly looked so sad that Tina almost felt bad for scolding him. She sighed and slowly put his head on her shoulder. He went willingly and nuzzled even more. Rolling her eyes, Tina slided an arm around his waist and led him to their bedroom.

* * *

Newt slowly opened his eyes and looked around but closed them again when he realized he was in his bedroom. So the arms around him must be Tina’s. He slowly turned his head and saw he was correct. He was using her as a pillow it seemed. With how he was laying on her stomach and chest, her arms around him and keeping him İn his place. _Seriously though_ , she was holding him real tight even if she was snoring softly.

Also why were they part-sitting part-laying on their bed? Why the lights were open? Why Newt felt a distinct taste in his mouth?

_Oh wait… Not so distinct._

Did he eat catnip again?!

 _Oh no oh no no no no._ “Tina? Tina are you awake?” He slowly tried to get up, but arms around him tightened their grasp even more. Newt heard Tina murmuring something, but he couldn’t understand exactly. He nudged her and tried again, “Tina, _Tina wake up_.”

“Newt don’t…” Tina tried to hold on to the sleep but with the sudden realization of her husband’s human voice, her eyes wide opened. “Newt did- did you talk again?”

 _Oh no_ , Newt thought again. “Yes. Yes, it ended… I… did I eat catnip?”

“ _YES_ , and it was a nightmare.” Newt flinched at her words. “You meowed for fifteen minutes when I finally managed to hold you in the bed. Fifteen minutes of you _meowing_ in your _human_ form! And it wasn't even half as bad as the serenade you sang when you were cat.”

Newt listened her with horrified eyes and gaped at her, his confusion and slight terror softened Tina a bit. “And I was scared… This never happened before and I didn’t know if it would hurt you in any way since you aren’t actually a cat.”

Newt sighed and rubbed his face, “It doesn’t hurt just… Makes me lose control. Worse than being drunk. I had catnip before, but I couldn’t change back until all the effects wore off. I don’t know why and how I was able to change back.”

“When I found you with Mauler you were laying on the ground. You guys couldn’t even move your tails. I picked you up and put you down on the sofa. You started to respond and move after Mauler, and it was terrible. You started to yell, and it was painfully loud. After that I somehow managed to calm you down a little bit and took you to upstairs. But at the last step you suddenly changed back to human, _but_ you were still acting like a cat.”

“ _Oh_ … Did... Did I do anything else then meowing when we got here?”

“Licked my cheek. I think you were trying to give me a kiss though. Because you looked so upset when I stopped you.” At least her voice wasn’t angry, only teasing.

Newt let out a depressed huff and let himself fall back on Tina’s lap. Her hands started to play with his hair immediately. “This is all Einstein's fault. If the little bugger-”

“Yeah about that. _How_ did you even manage to get yourself stuck under the wardrobe anyway?”

**Author's Note:**

> With Newt being a cat and catnip being a thing, you guys must've known that this was inevitable. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
